sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lee Hong Ki
thumb|336px|Lee Hong Ki Perfil *'Nombre:' 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki *'Apodo': Hongstar, SkullHong *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 02-Marzo-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.75cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo Chino: '''Caballo *'Grupo:' FT Island *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment Biografía Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) * Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) cameo, ep. 16 * More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010) cameo (como repartidor de pollo) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Style (SBS, 2009) cameo, ep. 6 * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) cameo, ep. 62 * Winter Kids (EBS, 2005) * Freezing point (MBC, 2004) * Kkangsooni (EBS, 2004) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * The Lovely Month of May (EBS, 2003) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) * Bicycle Thieves (EBS, 2002) * Dancing girl Wah (EBS, 2001) Películas * How to Steal a Dog / The Perfect Way to Steal a Dog (2014) * Rockin' on Heaven's Door / Passionate Goodbye (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child(2005) ** Lee Hong Ki - We Got Married OST (2013) Programas de TV * A Look At Myself (나를 돌아봐) (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep. 242) - Junto a Jung Yong Hwa y Jung Il Woo * Global We Got Married (MBC,2013) - Junto a Fujii Mina * Chaeongdam-dong 111 (tvN, 2013) * Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011, Ep.4-7) * Running Man (SBS, 2010, Ep. 9) - Junto a Kim Soo Ro y Shin Bong Seon * Oh My School (KBS2, 2010) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) * GOOD DADDY (2008) * SBS Family Outing (2008) * SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) * Idol Army Season 2 (2008) '''Canciones para Dramas 'Canciones para Películas' Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: FT Island ** Posición: Vocalista Principal * Religión:CristianismoCristiano Prostestante. * Educación: Kyung Hee University en el 2009 con especialización de teatro * Familia: Padres, hermana menor * Hobbies: Cantar, Escuchar Música, Fútbol, Arte de decorar uñas, Internet, Cocina. * Aficiones: Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, el jugar juegos de video. * Color Favorito: Azul * Deporte Favorito: Fútbol, Baloncesto * Tipo Ideal: Inocente, con una característica opuesta a la suya. Un poco encantadora, y con madurez independiente que ella podía manejar un cierto problema con valentía. * Mejores amigos : Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Park Shin Hye, Heechul (Super Junior), Choi Minho (SHINee),Kim Kyujong (SS501), Simon D (Supreme Team), Jang Geun Suk, Yoon Si Yoon, Jun Hyung (Beast), Min(Miss A), Takahiro Morita (One Ok Rock). * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * El mejor regalo para Hongki de parte de sus fans fué un perro (Elysia) * La primera vez que Hongki se cambió el color de cabello, casi lloró a causa del miedo de los fans enojados. * Le gusta comer de todo menos pimientos. * Tiene un leve parecido con Mir de MBLAQ. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter . * El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Poseedor de una voz única y especial. * Dice que su punto encantador es que cuando sonríe sus ojos se arrugan (según él, esto no tiene sentido en inglés, pero sí en coreano) * Le regalo un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Cantó junto a Kim Heechul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detrás de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relación, pero esta se quedó al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Minho y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eunhyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y queria comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran para que sus dongsaengs no lo vieran pero solo se quedaron mirandose y como aun eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la television lo que causo risa a los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le Gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom de 2NE1. * En el programa de Radio "Kiss the Radio", dijo que su estatura era exactamente de 1,74. * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policia. * Solia saltarse las horas de comida, solo para practicar. * Es amigo cercano a Min de miss A . * Si Min tuviera que estar en We Got Married, a ella le gustaría estar con Hongki. * Actuo junto a SNSD (yuri,sooyoung) y FT ISLAND en el minicomedia . * Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. * Su género favorito de música es el Punk. * Todos piensan que Hongki es el líder de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. * Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2. * Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). * Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book, (El arte de las uñas) el mismo se posiciono en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. * Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno en ventas durante la primera semana de ventas. * En la actualidad todos creen que FT Island y CNBLUE son rivales, sin embargo Hong Ki y Yong Hwa son muy buenos amigos, desde antes de que este hiciera su debut como vocalista de cnblue. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown.FNC Entertainmen anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa. * Tiene su propia marca, llamada:“Skull Hong”. * Es amigo del actor japonés Miura Haruma. * Se pensaba que la altura de el era de 1.75 sin embargo en la pagina oficial de FNC comprobaron que en realidad media 1.78 * le gustan las chicas pelisrrojas, con cuerpo atlético, con buen sentido del humor. * odia el pimiento. * es un rey de echar a perder las letras. * quiere debutar en ee. uu. * Jessica Gomes dijo que es lindo y atractivo. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Official * Perfil (Nate) * HanCinema Galería 121024-lee-hong-ki-2pm-mblaq-wide.jpg|Lee Hong-ki 550812_10151160460773150_1665067971_n.jpg|Lee Hong-ki 39712589.jpg|Lee Hong-ki 1246732153901_f.jpg|Lee Hong-ki Hong-ki_Lee.jpg|Lee Hong-ki LEE HONGKI 2014 FOTOS.png|Lee Hong-ki Lee_hong_ki_518804.jpg|Lee Hong-ki lee_hong_ki_by_samiie_m-d32vmx3.jpg|Lee Hong-ki Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg|Lee Hong-ki Lee-hong-ki.jpg|Lee Hong-ki Lee-Hong-Ki-lee-hong-ki-23505699-400-548.jpg|Lee Hong-ki stolin.jpg|Lee Hong-ki 9c4b6d78b1d38c70e07abf22311cf7bc.jpg|hong ki 1.jpg|hong ki lee-hong-lee-hong-ki-25057409-437-604.png|hong ki Untitled-15.png|hong ki Categoría:KCANTANTE Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KACTOR Categoría:KVarones Categoría:Cantante Boy